


Seeing Visions

by BrambleJacket



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, More tags to be added, POV Female Character, POV Original Female Character, Rating May Change, i am writing this as i go along even i don't know whats happening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrambleJacket/pseuds/BrambleJacket
Summary: Melana has always been two steps ahead of everyone else. She has seen the most terrible things imaginable, before anyone else could even dream that they might happen. She has fought at the side of Thedas' greatest heroes, so what's one more?
Relationships: Fen'Harel | Solas/Original Female Character(s), Solas (Dragon Age)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. A New Journey

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a story about a character from thedas that had future visions (as opposed to mgit even though i love those fics), so I'm posting the first two chapters to see if people are interested in something like that! I wanted to write her story from origins but I'm in a real inquisition mood lately... and I got the idea of a solas ship.... so here we are. I'll be bringing up things she did in the past games though, it might be fun to learn this way as well! Also this fic is purely for my own enjoyment so uhhhh don't have high expectations.

_'I understand your reasons for hiding my friend, you carry a great weight. Some may blame you for Kirkwall, and even for the Conclave, but you have always been one of my dearest friends and I... Want to know why you chose not to warn us, in your own words. If this letter does find you, then I implore you to come to Haven. For me, if nothing else._

_L.'_

I had read the letter a hundred times. I knew Leliana would find me eventually. She had gone through everyone who knew me, from those of us who fought the blight together to my friends in Kirkwall. Poor Varric was probably taking a lot of heat for me and Hawke.

I appreciated the letter, though I suspected she may be more upset than she was letting on. I understood, to many I had let the divine and all at the conclave die. To many I was as guilty as Anders for starting the mage rebellion. But some things had to happen.

I knew sooner or later she'd be forced to send people after me. She was giving me the choice to come as a volunteer and not a prisoner and suspect. But I wasn't sure I had the strength to fight this fight, not after Kirkwall. The drain on my power had been immense. When we had finally beaten the Knight Commander, Fenris had to toss me over his shoulder and carry me out of there.

I was lucky enough that those who were actually in Kirkwall when it happened understood why I did what I did. For the most part anyway. We had been together for ten years, they understood me well enough to know I was serious when I said I could have doomed us all by stopping it. It was all I could do to dampen the damage. I owed the people that at least.

But now I was alone. We all had to go our separate ways eventually, and I was the first to go. I couldn't take the risk that people would come after me, and they would get dragged into another mess because of it. No, they had lives to live now. I tried to keep in touch where possible though, that sentimentality is probably how I got found in the first place. But as long as it was Leliana and not just the Chantry, that was alright.

I stepped out of my cabin, deep in the Hinterlands, where I waited to be found. It had kept me safe and hidden up until now, even from the rebellion. It was a place to rest and regain my strength. But I saw it, the Herald would come. Recruitment or detainment, we would see.

One thing my visions never gave me was when the things I saw would happen. But I had my own intuition as well, and I felt they would arrive soon. All I knew was that the Herald would come, with whom I could not say. And the identity of the herald had not yet been revealed to me. But all I could do was wait.

I continued living as I had been for the next week without interruption, awaiting the moment when the mighty Inquisition would arrive on my doorstep. I had been spending more time in the fade, and heard of their presence in the Hinterlands from the spirits. They were helping the refugees, giving people hope. It was a good sign for where the inquisition would go from here, but things could change as they grew.

I was harvesting herbs around my home when I heard signs of voices, the first I had heard in some time.

"And you are certain you had _no idea_ about any of this Varric?" The accent was thick, Nevarran. Seeker Pentaghast.

I kept quiet as I listened, hiding myself among the bushes as they approached the clearing in which my cabin was located.

"Trust me Seeker, Melana was very careful not to tell anyone where she was going. Isabela even offered to get her passage out of the Free Marches and she said it was too much of a risk!" There was the deep, raspy voice of Varric Tethras. A dear friend.

"She might not even be here. Leliana never got a reply to her message. She could have fled already." That voice... Her accent was that of Nobility, you could tell she was raised to speak in a refined way. And the name...

The group approached the cabin door, and I could now see they had another companion among them, an Elven mage it appeared. Interesting.

Cassandra led the way to the door, raising a hand and speaking softer to the group. "You should ready yourselves. If she is here, she likely knows we are coming. She could be prepared to attack."

Varric threw his hands up in exasperation. "She's my friend seeker! She went into hiding because she didn't want to be bothered by people like you anymore, but she's not going to kill anyone!"

"She is a mage with immense power Varric, we must be cautious."

I could see an argument brewing, no need to tell the future to see that. I decided to make myself known, stepping out onto the path behind them.

"You don't think having an argument outside the door would tip me off?"

The group quickly turned around to face me, the seeker whipping her head around particularly fast. What they saw was no all powerful maleficar like the Seeker was expecting, but an elven woman, wearing a peasant dress in a style typical of her people, with a wicker basket full of herbs hanging in the crook of her elbow.

The human woman carefully stepped forward. "You must be the Seer. My name is-"

"Emilie Travelyan, yes I'm aware."

There were varied looks of surprise on their faces, save for Varric who was smirking at me.

"You've heard of me, I take it?"

I bowed my head a little, beginning to walk towards the cabin as I spoke. "In a manner of speaking. Come in, I'll make some tea and we can all get properly acquainted. Or you can get right into asking me how the world will end. Plenty of options, yes?"

The group followed me inside after some hesitation, and I looked around for my tea leaves. "Take a seat anywhere. There aren't a lot of chairs so someone can feel free to take the bed."

There was a moment of awkward looking around, except for Varric who grabbed a chair quickly enough.

"So this is where you've been hiding out all this time, Quiet? Not what I'd expected." The dwarf looked around the small cabin, only one room. I had a home in the alienage back in Kirkwall, not much bigger than this but perhaps he thought I was more of a city girl now.

"It is quite out of the way, but I find it difficult to believe anyone who was actively seeking you could not find you. There are no wards I can detect to protect you here." The elf spoke matter-of-factly.

I huffed out a laugh as I fetched some cups. "I've been wondering myself trust me. Though I suppose the people looking for me might have expected I'd try hiding out with some of my powerful friends. A humble cabin the depths of the Hinterlands doesn't attract much attention."

He hummed, considering, as I began to pour out the tea, but stopped before I reached the last cup.

_'It is tea. I detest the stuff'_

I drew back the pot with a small laugh. "Don't be polite on my account. If you didn't like tea you should have told me. I have some juice made from the local wild berries, would you prefer that?"

There was some mild confusion on all of their faces, probably wondering who I was talking to. Finally, the elf spoke up. "You saw my dislike of tea? These visions of yours are more...specific than I had expected them to be."

I smiled. "They don't _always_ warn me of death and destruction. Sometimes they just help me to be a better host. So juice or no?"

There was a slight hint of amusement in his eyes. "If it isn't too much of a bother, I would appreciate it."

I had a jug full of the stuff, so it was less work than the tea. I filled the last cup with the sweet juice and began passing everything to the table, and handing the elf his cup since he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He nodded gratefully as I turned back to the table.

"So, other than the Seeker's expected suspicion of me, things have been amicable enough so far. Not here to detain me then?" I took a sip from my cup after speaking.

Cassandra, for I already knew her name, spoke in a stern tone. "I may not trust these visions of yours, but Leliana and Varric have both vouched for you insofar as their legitimacy goes. And the Inquisition is in need of help."

I raised a brow. "Oh? So I'm not being blamed officially then? It's just the popular opinion."

Varric looked awkward at that. "The Chantry will probably start blaming you as soon as you come out of hiding don't worry about that. But it's been hard for me to vouch for you saying all of this 'had to happen' with no explanations Quiet."

Emilie sat up straight. "I heard you predicted Anders destroying the Chantry in Kirkwall but you didn't stop it. Why?" Her tone was veering on judgemental.

I remained cool and collected for the moment. I had expected judgement. "As Varric said, it had to happen."

The seeker scowled at me, speaking harshly. "How was that necessary? All of the death and destruction, everything that followed?"

I placed my cup on the table, folding my hands in my lap. "Do you think something as big as a mage destroying the Chantry, killing the Grand Cleric and sparking a war is something that can just be glossed over? If I had stopped Anders, Meredith would have driven things to that point anyway. And then all of the innocents killed would be mages. People were going to die anyway. I took the course of action that would save the most lives without greatly altering history."

The elf spoke up, giving me a discerning look. "Yes... While the explosion itself was a great display of magical power, the barrier you used to isolate the damage to the chantry itself was something else entirely. I saw it in one of my journeys in the Fade but I must ask, how did you achieve such a thing?"

I suppose Varric didn't write the details in his book. "I received a vision about the event far before it happened. I periodically placed wards to use as focal points for the spell, whenever I could discreetly get to the places I needed to be. But it wasn't ideal, that's not exactly their intended use, as I'm sure you're aware."

"It was incredibly draining, even with the lyrium potions I took to power myself, the sudden use of such power was taxing. Even now I feel as if I have not regained my strength completely, I may never."

Varric shook his head, remembering. "Yeah, we were all pretty sure she was going to _die_. We thought she had for a while after Meredith. Didn't wake up for three days. Guess something good came of Hawke not killing Anders after all."

"And the Conclave? Could that not have been stopped?" Emilie looked at me questioningly.

I sighed, expression drooping. "We do not yet know who or what is responsible for the Conclave and the breach. It was an immense stroke of luck that you showed up when you did. You were there when the divine died, were you not?"

She looked off to the side, brows furrowing. "We heard voices at the Temple of Sacred Ashes that said as much, but I don't remember how I got there or what happened."

I nodded. "There were a great many people at the conclave, and their losses were tragic, but think of if the Conclave had never been called, and the Divine was instead targeted in Val Royeaux. How many more lives would have been lost if the tragedy occurred there? Orlais is already in chaos, how would the issue be responded to? Would we be lucky enough to have someone survive with the ability to close the rifts?" 

"I tried to change the Champion's history when I saved her mother from a crazed necromancer. Instead of that, she had to watch Leandra be ran through by a Qunari spear. If I could not change that, what makes you think I could change such large scale events as these?"

Varric put his empty cup down on the table while the Seeker and Herald were stunned silent, speaking with a grim tone as I reminded him of the event. "I told you Seeker, she thinks of _everything._ "

I breathed out a sigh. "I do now. But thank you for vouching for me, friend."

There was a lull in the discussion, presumably they were considering what to do about me. Though I wasn't one to be told what to do. I stood, gathering the empty cups and putting them in a basin to be cleaned, though I doubted I would ever get around to it.

"Well, I presume you will be going back to Haven soon? I will join you. It has been far too long since I've seen Leliana." The two humans looked at me, surprised.

Cassandra was the one to speak. "Does this mean that you intend to lend your services to the Inquisition?"

I grabbed an empty bag from the end of my bed. "I don't fully know what extent I'm expected to serve to, but... Yes. To sit idly by would make me no better than those who cause such chaos."

Varric gave me a slightly concerned look. "I'm all for having future visions on our side but are you sure about this? After Kirkwall you were..."

I nodded my head, smiling tiredly. "I'm fine, Varric. What's one more fight?"

The others had some business to attend to, but Solas, the elven mage, offered to lead me back to the Inquisition camp when I was ready to set out. I wore my keeper robes, something I had gotten from Merrill's clan before they left the Free Marches. I couldn't exactly use the old robes from my own clan, I had grown up in the long time it had been since I'd seen them. My long brown hair, now with some strands of grey mixed in, was braided back. I packed my notebooks and some of my rarer herbs. There wasn't a great deal here that I couldn't bear to part with, much of that was still in Kirkwall. Merrill told me she'd found some of my things when she went back to help the elves who had been affected by the war. She kept whatever she could safe for now.

I exited the cabin after putting out the candles and shut the door after me. Solas turned to me, as I approached. "You won't be locking it?"

I shook my head with a smile. "This was always temporary. I'll leave it for the next person who needs a refuge. Now, shall we go?"

He nodded, beginning to lead the way through the forest. For a time we stayed in comfortable silence, though I wondered how he came to join the Inquisition. I was pleasantly surprised that the only thing I had seen of him so far was that he didn't like tea.

He was apparently curious about me too, deciding to finally ask a question. "Your robes, they are Dalish styled are they not?"

I quirked a brow. "I'll assume the underlying question is, _'Are you Dalish?'_ "

He let out a small laugh in response. "Ah, yes. Perhaps I should just say what I mean."

I shook my head. "It is no problem. To answer your question, I was. But I left my clan to aid against the Blight in Ferelden. And then I kept having visions telling me to go from corner to corner of Thedas. I haven't seen them in many years."

He looked curious. "I heard of your involvement in the blight. You must have been very young, the Dalish receive their... Vallaslin, when they reach adulthood do they not?"

I nodded with a smile, stepping over a stray root. "Yes, I was only nineteen when I left. I was actually supposed to get my Vallaslin that day. But it probably ended up for the best."

He tilted his head slightly. "Most Dalish I've met seem as though they would have gone through the ritual before leaving in your position, if they left at all." There was a hint of disdain in his voice. He probably hadn't had positive encounters with the Dalish then.

"I wasn't exactly the most devout. I still believe in the Gods of course, if I were the praying sort it would be to them over the Maker. And I had been kind of pushed into getting Dirthamen's Vallaslin, when I would have personally chosen Mythal if anyone. _No disrespect please don't smite me._ "

I quickly whispered that last part, mostly to myself but he caught it. Raising a brow as I ducked my head. "I said I wasn't devout but even I worry about the potential consequences of speaking ill of a god. No point risking it."

He gave me a discerning look. "And what if a God asked for something more than you were willing to give, what would you do then?"

I let out a laugh, stepping forward as I saw the camp in sight. "I guess in that case I'd have to find out what Godlike strength really is."

The others returned to the camp as the sun began to set, and Varric was horrified to see me cooking. "What are you doing?! I defend you to Andraste and back and then you try to poison us?" He actually grabbed the spoon out of my hand.

I gave him an offended look. "My cooking isn't that bad Varric, Fenris used to come over for dinner all the time! Anders too occasionally but never at the same time for... Obvious reasons."

He scoffed, though was happy to see I had barely gotten started. "Do you remember how they were living? As if they were going to turn down a free meal, Quiet!"

I huffed as he shooed me away, though he wasn't going to cook himself either, he handed it off to one of the scouts with a warning never to let me near the food again.

I carefully sat down on one of the logs set out as a bench, staring absently into the fire since _mother_ over there decided I wasn't allowed to cook. I supposed I was on my way into another mess.

_'What are you getting yourself into Melana?'_

This would be it. This had to be the last time. How many other world ending crises could happen in my lifetime right?

_'I'm setting myself up for failure.'_


	2. Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melana returns to Haven for the first time since the Blight.

The trip to Haven was much easier than the first time I'd been here. It was a small comfort I wouldn't be walking into a dragon cult but still a part of me felt drained at the idea of being around so many people again. And then there was the inevitable conversation with Leliana. I had missed her, but I knew there was a chance she would not trust me after this.

Varric seemed to notice my demeanor and spoke up. "What's with the sullen looks?"

I smiled at him, though it didn't reach my eyes. "Oh, just remembering the last time I was around so many humans"

He grimaced a little at the thought as the village came into view. Emilie spoke with confusion. "What, you mean in Kirkwall? Varric's book didn't make it seem that bad for you."

I adjusted myself in the saddle of my borrowed steed. "Well it is the _'Tale of the Champion'_ not the tale of the Seer who won't tell me how well my new serial is going to sell."

"I offered a fair cut!"

I breathed a laugh at the dwarf before returning to the Herald. "I asked Varric not to be too specific about me, it is helpful for me to seem mysterious and unapproachable. Otherwise no one would ever stop bothering me for hints into the future. Not that it deterred many people."

"What could have been so bad about it then? You were still welcomed as a Veteran of the Fifth Blight, were you not?"

I sighed. "Yes a Seer and a Hero. But being an elf, the respect I earned for my part in the blight didn't last long."

I sighed, remembering some of the less pleasant times during my stay in Kirkwall.

"I was treated as an oddity or some sort of exotic pet by the nobility, and was invited to all sorts of parties and gatherings so they could poke and prod to try and find out how I worked."

"I was able to get some use out of these gatherings at least, but the way they spoke to me was disgusting. And don't get me started on the Templars in that city! They're bad everywhere but these were truly some of the worst people I've ever met!"

Cassandra gave me a stern look as we rode up to the stable."The Inquisition's commander is a former templar. Whatever your dealings with them in the past you would do well to give him and others a chance to change. They might surprise you."

I sighed heavily as I dismounted with some difficulty. "For a cause such as this I'm sure I can work with them, whoever they are. But I don't expect they'll trust me from the start either so I think my feelings will be mutual."

Though there was a strange look on Varric's face at the mention of the commander. "Actually maybe I should have warned you about that particular element of the inquisition..."

I scoffed with a small laugh as we left the stables. "I'm not completely unreasonable Varric, whoever it is I'm sure we can at the very least hate each other in silence."

I was brought to the War Room immediately after that, so I would be meeting the commander and anyone else in charge soon enough.

Cassandra, Emilie and I were the first to make it there, with scouts being sent out to gather the others. Setting up in the old chantry was an interesting enough idea, but it was all very makeshift, not a lot of room for growth. The map was covered in pinned notes and suggestions for various operations the inquisition was working on.

The first to arrive were the Ambassador and of course, the Spymaster. For how worried I had been about what Leliana's reaction would be to seeing me again, all I could think of right now was about how tired she looked.

I approached, and she met me half way, both of us standing slightly awkwardly for a minute before we finally wrapped our arms around each other in a hug.

"Leliana I am so sorry, I should have-"

"We can argue about the details later. Right now I just want to be happy to see my friend after so long."

I smiled at that. "Then I'll save my regrets for later."

Leliana turned and introduced me to the Ambassador then. "Melana this is Lady Josephine Montilyet, the Inquisition's Ambassador."

The woman gave a pleasant smile and politely bowed her head. "Andaran Atish'an. Leliana has told me a little about you, though I've certainly heard more from the many tales of your exploits."

Looking off a little awkwardly I let out a laugh. "Well, I can't speak for the accuracy of these tales but they certainly make for good entertainment I'm sure."

She laughed a little. "Of course, but I would-"

She was interrupted by the door opening rather abruptly as a man with impossibly large feathered pauldrons made his way into the room.

"Apologies for the delay, I was busy drilling the troops. Now who was it you wanted me to-"

We locked eyes, and I _glared._ Cullen. Of all people it had to be Cullen. Did they not remember who he was? He was Knight-Captain in Kirkwall, Meredith's second-in-command. And someone I had a personal grudge with.

Cassandra stepped forward, gesturing to the Templar. "This is Cullen, Commander of the Inquisition's forces. Cullen this is Melana, the Seer. Though I assume you're both already acquainted from Kirkwall."

I neutralised my expression, plastering the sweetest smile possible onto my face. "Yes, the Knight-Captain, we've had the occasional run-in with each other. Though it's Knight-Commander now isn't it?"

He shook his head, speaking as if he'd had to explain this a million times before. "I left the Templar Order, so there's no need to refer to me as such. I know we've had our disagreements, but I'm hoping we can put the past behind us for the sake of the Inquisition."

He extended a hand, and I took it, shaking firmly. "Don't worry, I won't jeopardise the whole world over a grudge. See that you do the same."

I managed to keep my cool until the door of the War Room closed behind me. I stood there scowling at the hand that I _should have_ knocked him out with. The others had more to discuss, but I had given them all the same explanation that I had given Cassandra and the Herald in the Hinterlands in regards to my disappearance. Leliana understood, but she seemed so... sad. Losing Justinia had been hard for her.

I was expected to come to future meetings to give insight, but for now I was to get settled. A scout was instructed to lead me to a cabin that I had been assigned to. It took some convincing to make the Ambassador understand that I didn't need a whole cabin to myself, especially since the ones they were offering were bigger than what I had been living in prior.

When I stepped out of the Chantry I found Varric waiting with an interested look on his face. "Hmm.. You're with a guard, but not in chains. No bloodstains that I can see..."

I turned my eyes to the heavens. "You _knew_ they hired Cullen- Why didn't you say something?"

He upturned his hands. "Would it have made a difference? What did you even say to him?"

I used my staff as a slight support as we were led through the village, speaking with effort. "I was perfectly polite. I greeted the Knight-Commander and shook his hand."

"With a poison barb?"

"I didn't have one on me."

He let out a laugh at that before speaking in a serious tone. "Are you honestly going to be okay though? I don't know why you hated him specifically over all of the Templars but..."

"You have spoken to the man yes?" We reached the cabin now, and the scout left us.

"You're good at keeping secrets, Quiet, but all of us could see there was something off about you after your trip back to Ferelden. I don't know how Curly could have pissed you off while you were there though."

He was right, in a way. And this was making a lot of things make more sense. They were all awfully nice to me after that trip, guess I didn't hide as well as I thought.

"I'm sure I'll be able to refrain from killing him until the Breach is closed at the very least. Now, if you don't mind, I should put my things away." I knocked on the door first, not wanting to barge in on my new roommate.

"Hang on, you're sharing a cabin with Chuckles?" Following the lack of response, I opened up the door, with Varric stood at the doorframe.

"Chuckles? Oh, Solas. Well, if this is where he's staying, then yes I am."

A look around showed the man had little in the way of personal possessions, though I supposed that could be expected from a wanderer such as himself. There was the odd trinket that may be his, but aside from that the cabin seemed to be left as it had been given to him. There were two beds, but I was unsure which was his, I'd have to ask before settling down.

I turned to Varric after putting my pack down in the corner, out of the way. "I need to get out of this chainmail, preferably into something warm."

Ha raised his hands as he began to walk away. "All right, I get it. You coming by the tavern later though?"

I shrugged. "I might."

"You should come, nothing better than a drink to get you settled. Though you don't drink do you? Ah, we'll figure something out."

He called over his shoulder as he reached the steps. "I'll make sure to warn Chuckles if I see him!"

Closing the door, I shook my head with a half smile. It was good to see Varric, there was no one better to have on your side honestly. Especially when his opinion of you would undoubtedly make it into a book at some point.

Despite my preference for light armour, removing it was always joyous. Especially after a long journey. I supposed there would be more of this, the travelling and fighting. Hawke dragged all of us to every corner of Kirkwall, but this would probably be more similar to travelling with the Warden. Though it was much more official than anything I'd ever been involved with so closely.

I changed into a warm dress, with leather leggings and a knit jumper underneath. _'Much more comfortable.'_

After wrapping a belt around my waist and strapping a satchel with my notebook to it, as well as doing up my footwraps, I decided it was time to have a stroll around the village.

It was bright when I emerged from the cabin, making me squint a little. When I adjusted, I noticed Solas leaning on the wall outside the cabin. I walked over to join him with a polite smile.

"I assume Varric told you, but it appears we'll be rooming together for the foreseeable future. I hope you don't mind." I crossed my arms to keep the chill out as I leaned up against the wall.

He shook his head. "It is no issue, I admit you have been quite interesting so far. Though I am surprised the Seer of the Fifth Blight was made to room with an Elven Apostate."

I rolled my eyes with a laugh. "That is exactly the sort of special treatment I want to avoid. And I'll remind you that I am _also_ an Elven Apostate Solas. I've never been a part of the circle."

Inclining his head in my direction, he responded. "True, but you are something of a special case. Regardless of how you wish to be perceived, you are both rewarded with and damned by people's opinion of you."

I nodded my head. "Wise words. I have indeed benefitted from my status, but Templars always prove themselves to be Templars in the end, regardless of my notoriety. I've been accused of blood magic and making deals with demons more times than I care to count. And that was just from my friends." I smirked at those last few words.

"Yes, I imagine your visions have earned you some suspicion in the past. How do they work, if I might ask?"

His curiosity seemed genuine, not accusatory like what I usually got. "If you're asking how I see them, they simply come to me. Sometimes in my dreams, though as I grew up they began to come more frequently during my waking hours. They are akin to memories, I just haven't experienced them yet."

He paid close attention to my words. "I see... How long have you been seeing these things?"

"It feels as if I've always been like this. Around the same time my magic appeared was when they began but... I don't know why. It was simple things at first, like where my friends would hide when we played in the forests. Then I began seeing that taking certain paths would put our clan in danger. Not that anyone believed me until we lost an Aravel to a giant." I laughed a little recalling their disbelief at the event.

Solas looked at me directly, with curiosity. "I'm surprised the Dalish let you leave. Surely it would have been wiser to keep you with the Clan?"

I nodded. "It probably would have been, but I was adamant. My Keeper dissuaded the ones who thought me to be some sort of prophet of Dirthamen himself from going after me, she believed in me."

"And the others?"

I laughed dryly. " _'The others'_ were all elders who believed I was cursed by Fen'Harel. Especially after I predicted a blight. They weren't sad to see me go and I haven't exactly been missing them. It worked out nicely for everyone."

His expression turned sour, despite my good humour about it. "Typical Dalish superstition."

I quirked a brow at that. "Bad experiences with the Dalish, I take it?"

He sighed, waving a hand. "They are children, wrongly passing down stories changed a hundred times over and believing them to be fact."

I adjusted myself, elbows on the wall. "All right, a strong enough viewpoint. But what is the alternative? You might remember our people lost our homelands twice over? Hundreds of years of slavery? How is it that _you_ know better?"

"I have walked the fade, learned from the spirits and memories there. While they mangle the truth of history." There was a bitterness in his tone, clearly this was something he felt strongly about.

I spoke calmly. "All right, _da'len,_ I can appreciate your opinion. I've never held the Dalish to be perfect. But you would do well to show some more respect. You speak as if you know them all, don't let your experiences with but a few colour your view of what the Dalish hope to accomplish."

His anger subsided for a moment, if only so he could be confused. " _Da'len_? You are aware I am likely older than you by quite a few years? I am no child."

I smiled. "Then speak civilly, I do not wish to argue with you, just to have a discussion. I am interested to hear what you have to say, because I believe for our people to have hope for a better future we have to understand that we have all had different experiences of being Elven. The Dalish who sneer at city elves and call them 'flat-ears' do nothing but weaken us. And the same can be said about those few city elves who see us as savages like the humans do."

"We have precious little in this world already, it is a terrible waste to fight each other for the sake of pride, Solas." My eyes were sad as I finished speaking, because I truly believed it.

He turned his gaze downward, considering my words, before exhaling heavily. "You are right. There is wisdom in your words."

My smile returned. "I thank you. Perhaps we can discuss this again some other time. For now, I should..."

I trailed off, gaze going blank. I saw a little girl in the woods outside of Haven. A child of one of the villagers? She was playing, running around with a stuffed bear. But lurking behind her, a pack of wolves. I came out of it then, but I didn't need to guess what would happen next. I looked up to the sky. _'If it's happening today it's soon, the evening will be upon us."_

Solas seemed to be analysing my expression. "Are you alright, Melana?"

I quickly turned inside, grabbing my staff, as well as his. I tossed it to him and handed him a cloak as I shut the door behind me. "There might be a little girl in danger this evening, I could use some help."

He adjusted the cloak on his shoulders as he followed after me. "Might be? What did you see that has you unsure?"

We walked briskly through the village, dodging past servant and soldier alike. "My visions do not tell me when something will happen, but I can guess a general time by the setting. It could happen today, in which case the girl can be helped now. If not, I either find her family to warn them or try again tomorrow."

The biggest problem we had was actually finding the girl. The woods outside of Haven weren't expansive, but to find one child there would be a challenge. But we were lucky enough to find small footprints. It was the only lead we had, so we followed.

Navigating one of the paths, we eventually heard giggles coming in our direction. It seemed she was on her way home. But I couldn't relax yet, the path we were on was eerily familiar to that which I saw in my vision. Continuing down the path, I saw the girl. And behind her, three wolves on the prowl.

I spoke quickly, not wanting to waste precious seconds. "Scare off the wolves, I'll get the girl."

I rushed forward, casting fade step as I saw the wolves prepare to leap at her. I picked her up, causing her to yelp in shock, and cast a barrier before the first of them could meet their target. And then there was a shock of electricity, striking the ground between us. The wolves yapped before scattering away, back into the woods.

Breathing a sigh of relief, I turned my attention to the girl. "Are you alright, child? No pain anywhere?"

She seemed to be in shock, probably unsure of what just happened. But she shook her head, and I didn't see any signs of her being hurt, just a regular child, dirty from playing in the mud.

I brought her to her feet, handing her the bear that she had dropped as Solas approached us. "It's all right now, but you should be more careful, da'len. It's dangerous to wander the woods alone."

She nodded her head quickly and I laughed lightly before standing back up myself. "Now, let's get you back to the village. Your parents are probably worried about you."

I extended my hand to the girl and she gently gripped onto my fingers. "My papa's a soldier."

I smiled, corners of my eyes crinkling. "Oh really? Well I'm sure he's working very hard to keep us all safe then isn't he?"

That seemed to perk her up a little. She began to ramble, telling us all about her father, and how he was 'really good at swords'. Solas, who had positioned himself on the other side of her, turned an amused smile in my direction, which I returned gladly.

It wasn't long until we made it back to camp, where some soldiers were running ragged, seemingly headed to the woods themselves. But the man at the head of the group stopped, eyes wide when he saw us.

"Papa!" The girl let go of my hand and quickly rushed into her worried father's arms.

"Oh Hannah, your mother and I were so worried about you! You're not to go playing in the woods like that again you hear?" He was trying to be stern, but he was clearly relieved to see her alright.

Some of the other soldiers who were probably the search party walked off, some giving the man a pat on the back. He looked over to us and I nodded at him with a smile. "Thank you for finding her friends."

After that, I could finally relax. Solas and I headed back into the village, and I was more tired than I would have liked to be from such a small excursion. "Thank you for coming with me, Solas."

He looked over and nodded at me. "I would hardly refuse to save a child in danger, but you are welcome. It surprised me that you needed help at all however, you are a mage of great power after all."

We climbed the steps up into the village as I spoke. "As I said before, what I did in Kirkwall weakened me greatly. For a while I couldn't cast spells at all. I might never return to the same level of power I had then. But I can only hope I won't need to cast such a large scale spell again."

"Have you considered spending more time in the fade? It may help you to recover your strength."

I nodded. "Yes, I have tried to. I find it difficult to focus my mind in my sleep however, it makes it more challenging to resist demons. I have had the occasional meeting with kind spirits and wisps who only wish to enjoy their existence in the fade, though nothing close to what you have experienced, I'd imagine." 

He smiled at the thought, and I slowed my step as we approached the tavern. "I told Varric I'd meet him in the tavern, so I probably shouldn't keep him waiting. Feel free to join us, if you like."

"I think I will retire for the evening, if you don't mind. But thank you for the invitation." He turned away, heading back to the cabin, as I opened the tavern door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's the second chapter! This is as much as I've written so far, and it'll probably be a bit until I post another bc this is purely for my own enjoyment. hope I'm doing these characters justice


End file.
